All's Fair In Love And War
by some fucking random guy
Summary: May be taken down soon. Just here incase you wanna see it for some reason. Up for adoption if you want.
1. Chapter 1

Percy observed the book below him. it was shaped like a maelstrom, half a blood red and the other half an ominous black. this book was a simple leather-clad book, but it was in _tartarus_ , which raised questions.

he sighed, tucking the book into his jacket, made out of skinned hell-hounds.

he had been in the place for a few years now, and had met some interesting people. for instance he met the nymphs of the five rivers of the underworld, they were surprisingly nice. even though they didn't give him anything they would point him in the right direction and said if he ever needed backup, inside or outside of tartarus, to just pray. he had met coeus, whose blessing he was given, well not blessing per se, more like what pan did, he basically gave him his essence as he was fading, in order to have him be the first demigod to ever go to tartarus and live, plus apparently him and gaea disagreed on some things, and this was a way to get back at her.

he was a little weary of the book, even the coeus blessed mind of his, the titan of _intelligence,_ mind you, didn't know what the thing was, though it was giving off some pretty damn powerful waves of power.

he headed back to his temporary camp by the styx, remembering to ask styx about it. he sat down on his hellhound sleeping bag, moving to a laying position soon after. he felt a breeze and turned to his left, finding a beautiful woman with olive skin and a pure black attire. she was wearing a sleeveless shirt with a short skirt.

he looked at her as she was in a pose mirroring his, arms behind her head, facing each other. he gave off a smirk, though this wasn't like the normal smirk that he had, it was more… sinister in a way. "to think, just a few years ago i was bathing in you" he said, chuckling, quickly joined by styx' sisters, who had appeared to his right. they were all created by nyx, but were, how would you say it, pentuplets? still, just one of them had enough power to make a weak willed god fade. the stronger willed ones, however, it would take more than one river to make them fade, depending on the strength of will.

they were all the exact same, but acheron was a dark red, phlegethon a bright fiery red, cocytus a black color and lethe was pale.

"yes… that was quite pleasurable for me" she shuddered, letting a temporary moan escape her lips, making her blush, seeing as how he caused her so much pleasure she moaned just thinking about it.

"sucked like hell for me" he muttered under his breath, but they heard it and started giggling.

after they were done giggling lethe looked him over "you do know it hasn't been a year right?" she asked him and his eyes widened.

"what?" he asked, snapping his head to look at her.

"i said it hasn't been a year, chronous put a curse on tartarus long ago, something about protecting their sister's innocence. so tartarus is here forever stuck in time, i doubt that your friends have even made it to greece by now" she explained.

he lay back down and put his hands on his face "and you decided not to tell me this why?" he asked her. the nymphs giggled.

"because… you would probably try to leave sooner" acheron said slowly.

he opened an eye, removing his hands "and you would care why?" he asked, a little harsher than he meant but it would have to do. they looked at him like he was an idiot. "you do realise that you're the first friend we've had in like… ever, right?" acheron asked him

he raised an eyebrow "and you do realise that it would make me stay here longer right? i'd be fine spending time with you guys. this place isn't even hell anymore to me. my body adjusted to the poisonous air of tartarus so i don't have to drink you" he said looking at phlegethon.

she pouted "but it was _amazing,_ i actually wish you would do it more" she commented.

cocytus piped up "yeah, honestly it felt amazing when you were in my waters, seriously." she said, shuddering.

percy sighed and went to his first position "i say again, sucked like hell for me" he commented, making them giggle.

"the monsters fear me already, and nobody wants to mess with you guys, not to mention i have the essence of the first-born of gaea and uranus, increasing my power level plus giving me super intelligence, then i got part of kronos' power when i visited that cave a few months back, which was where he faded is my best guess, _and_ i have the blessing of damasen for performing the ritual to rid him of the damn drakon. not to mention the fact that i met your parents and they fucking _liked me_ , i think all of the monsters are afraid" he said, still staring at the ceiling.

he felt styx move over to him and put her head on his chest, mirrored by cocytus, then acheron put her head on his lap, phlegethon and lethe both crawled over and put their heads on his torso.

he sighed, though didn't object. he honestly didn't mind if he stayed here for a long while, from what lethe had told him annabeth and leo had been seeing each other for a while now, since about a month into construction on the argo two, the two liking each other because of their brains.

he almost snorted at that, technically he was the titan of intelligence now, can't get smarter than that.

when lethe had told him that… well let's just say that's another reason the monsters feared him.

so honestly, he wouldn't give a damn if one of them used him as a pillow, they were all beautiful, with beautiful personalities, lethe was most mature, despite being youngest she had technically lived out nearly every life in existence, being the primordial of memory. acheron was more hot headed and feisty, phlegethon reminded him of a common schoolgirl, cocytus was kind of gloomy, but not too much, she still enjoyed herself, and styx was a mix of all of them.

he looked at the beautiful seventeen year-old girls laying on him and smiled, something not meant to happen in tartarus, but these 'people' brought him happiness, whenever he wasn't around them he tended to be a bit…. not sane. tartarus was _designed_ to turn you insane, and that's exactly what he did, though he could suppress the urge to destroy everything around him until he got everything he wanted.

he smiled "hey lethe" he said, causing her cute pale face to look up at him from his abdomen. he moved, much to cocytus and styx' displeasure, and got the book out of his jacket, handing it to her. he _did_ trust these people not to betray him, she studied the book with wide eyes, as did all the others until she spoke up

"w-where did you get this book?" she asked, stuttering.

he raised an eyebrow "in front of the abyss of typhon, what is it?" he asked her, she wasn't one to be surprised by many things, but neither was he so he put on a cool facade but on the inside he was bursting with curiosity.

she shook her head rapidly "no, take this back, a power above the fates has willed you to have it, we may not interfere" she said shakily.

he grabbed the book back and put it in his pocket, laying down and thinking about what just happened.

slowly they started drifting to sleep again, all connected.

*3 years later in tartarus, 6 days later in gaea.*

percy observed the titan in front of him, apparently pallas had heard that he was sleeping with his wife, hell his wife and her sisters too, and before you ask, yes he was having all of them.

he smirked as they agreed to the terms, if pallas won percy had to take a dip in the styx, if percy won they had to get a divorce, styx was his and he got the blessing of pallas. off to the side the girls were sitting with popcorn and soda, he didn't ask how they got it. suddenly pallas lunged, hoping to get this over with soon, percy sidestepped, slashing upwards, blocked by pallas' spear. he suddenly backed up and slowed down time the slightest bit, the most he could at the moment. he actually wasn't worried, he had gotten the girls to help him with training, and as part of it he took a dip in each of them, minus lethe of course, but he always made sure she got a little extra every night. his pain, spiritual and not, tolerance at this point was extraordinary.

pallas lunged forward, causing him to spin around and hit him in the back of the head with his hilt, but he turned, making him hit him in the corner of the head, not knocking him out but stunning him.

being the most intelligent being in the universe (one of them anyway) plus being blessed by the giant of war and being one of the best sword fighters before then was something to be weary of. after the fight with the giants in the arena mars said he had removed ares curse of his blade failing him, so he was even better now.

he slashed from the right and pallas raised his spear to block, but while the spear was on the left side of his body he hit the ground, sweeping out his feet, forcing him to jump, and at the same time swinging at his torso, he cut in but stopped about halfway. he was the titan of warfare, he could take the pain. "you swore on _my_ lover pallas, now do as required." pallas glared at him but nodded, blessing him and officially divorcing styx, he took out his sword an phlegethon waved her hand, healing him.

before he threw him away he pulled him closer "stay away from her, understand?" he asked. pallas gave him a glare but nodded subtly. he released him on to his feet, him disappearing. he sighed once he turned to the nymphs that were now hugging him, suddenly he found lips on his and just went with the flow. he deepened the kiss, they were _his_.

*1 year in tartarus, 2 days in gaea.*

percy observed the doors of death, honestly the only thing guarding the damn thing was kempe and a legion of cyclops, and while she was difficult he was able to detach her with minimal difficulty. he saw the others on the side of the door, it was like a vortex, no sound could go through it but they could see an image of each other, as if looking through glass.

he saw annabeth being the only one not fighting, she looked towards him, he mouthed one word, making it look like he cared, _GO_! he shouted, and cut the chains holding the doors down, she didn't even bother to act like she cared, probably not thinking he'd get out, and cut the chains.

he grinned, turning around and looking at the hill of dust behind him, he turned to the right and jumped in the cocytus, the mental effects barely had anything on him now, and the waters carried him, every day he would do that, get carried down river, hop out to eat and keep him sane by doing well…. that. then he would jump back in the river to be carried upstream, after a bit of training. he did this for two years, repeatedly jumping in the river, until he reached the entrance to the underworld, it was so tall that he couldn't see the top, but that wouldn't stop him, he had been training for years for this. before he left he had caught the rivers in an odd mood of seriousness around him, they had given him two things, one was an amulet that contained the five rivers all together and would turn into armor when he needed it, and second was enchanted riptide, it was surrounded by the five rivers, allowing him to produce water from the rivers out of it, and call it back to him. this would also create an extreme distraction from whoever got hit by it, causing massive pain in all sorts of different forms. you can't technically force an immortal to fade, from the lethe they would lose memories, cocytus would make them feel like they have nothing to live for and the acheron would make them feel unbelievable pain, phlegethon would burn at their soul, and styx could take away their immortality for the moment it's in contact with it, however that's only if you were in those rivers, from phlegethon the water could heal someone and burn at the soul, lethe could steal someone's memories (the more powerful, the harder), acheron could cause unimaginable pain, cocytus would show them their worst fear and styx burned through almost anything, they had proclaimed themselves as one, giving perseus some of this power.

he stayed another day, for the last fuck in tartarus, but they would see each other, the water allowed them to form a physical essence on gaea, so in the middle of the night he slipped out.

three days is how long it took him, three _fucking_ days of pure torture, climbing up the wall without relent. from what he had heard from lethe, the now 'six' were at mount olympus, an army in front of them, it had seemed there were tens of thousands of monsters there, heading towards olympus, it seemed they wanted to raise all the giants they could for the final battle so they should've been there by a few weeks from then, they had wasted, not wasted, used, all of their energy on raising giants, so no more energy for gaea, plus they needed olympus to raise her.

if the armies of olympus got there in time, then they would be forced to regroup, reorganise monsters and recruit more.

all that was seen from the underworld was the hand of perseus reaching up and grabbing the ledge of tartarus, but he hauled himself over and layed down, the only reason that it wasn't bone and tissue is that he was able to give himself the curse of the styx for short periods at the cost of energy, depending on the force of the thing entering him, and how big of an area.

he lay down, and drifted to unconsciousness.

*Olympus, 1 week later*

the gods were waiting, there was a presence that had made it up on olympus without the permission of janus in disguise, (the doorman) and they were curious, they had such serious faces that it did not matter if gaea herself came through those doors, they would remain looking calm.

what _did_ come through the doors was more shocking than that, they were looking at a dead man, walking in without a care in the world.

he stopped in the middle of the throne room and kneeled, surprising many of the gods present more than they already were, before he would straight up deny bowing to the gods, now he was kneeling willingly.

perseus spoke first "my lords and ladies, i need to settle a family dispute on long island, do i have your permission to go?" he asked and they were shocked again, this was not the perseus jackson that delved into tartarus, this was perseus jackson, the conqueror of tartarus.

zeus seemed to be pondering it "very well, go, but perseus, there will be transportation ready _when_ you settle this" he said, with such confidence you would think that it was his own son he was speaking of.

"yes my lord" was his reply before turning on his heel and striding out, as soon as he was gone the room burst into yelling.

*with perseus*

he smirked as he saw a guy leaning on a maserati, trying to pick up a girl, she just walked away.

he moved towards the young man and touched him on the shoulder, he didn't have enough time to react as his memories were ripped out of him. he put his hand in his pocket, taking out keys and a wallet, not bothering to return the memories as he was standing there confused, as if wondering where he was. he put the keys in the ignition and drove off, heading to long island.

*at the border between greek and roman territory, pre-war meeting.*

reyna sat glaring at clarisse, with octivian at her side glaring at nico di angelo.

octivian opened his mouth to speak but the entire table, consisting of centurions and above as well as cabin counselors, snapped their head to the sound of an engine coming down the road, before they could see anything a blur of red went to the front of the table, spraying up a dust cloud.

when it subsided reyna looked to see none other than percy jackson, the man who died in tartarus himself, hopping out of a maserati, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

he grinned, snapping his fingers and a chair made out of water appeared at the head of the table, which he sat in, no, not a chair, a _throne_. he put his feet up on the table like he owned the place and raised an eyebrow. "why are we even fighting?" he asked them, causing octivian to go purple with rage.

"they are _greeks,_ they wi-" he was cut off by percy slamming his hand down on the table.

"answer my questions quickly and efficiently, are you a roman?" he asked, octivian responded with of course.

"very well, then i am your praetor, me and jason are both praetors, we alone both nearly outrank half the senate, reyna does not want this fight, so we have enough to not declare war, but must i remind you that senator gwen, centurion zhang, centurion dakota and centurion jacob do not want this? that is enough to overrule you and everyone else, and make it illegal to engage in combat with a greek, i am the leader of the greek camp and will make sure chiron enforces the same law, there, lives saved, time saved. questions?" he asked. they all seemed too shocked to reply so he just continued "good, now the gods have prepared transportation for us, gather all of your soldiers and be at the docks in 3 hours, do i make myself clear?" he asked, everyone gave dull nods looking at him weirdly.

*original olympus, weeks later*

the six of the prophecy faced the 12 giants in front of them, every giant from the olympian council excluding asterios, the most powerful, but faded, giant, but added was clytius.

behind the giants were thousands of monsters, holding off for now.

suddenly they clashed, porphyrion stepped forward, the six charging at him. he swung, his siblings watching in amusement as jason flew above it, annabeth slipping on her hat, hazel slowing him down with power over metal, frank had changed into an elephant but was quickly knocked aside, leo had attempted to use fire but was knocked aside, piper trying to charmspeak him into slowing down.. this left jason to fight porphyrion, alone, with some slight distractions. enceladus swung but he flew dodging, he swung in and stabbed him in the eye, making him bellow in pain, but it didn't last long because jason was hurled out of the air by a bolt of lightning, which energised him, but the giant fist that followed did not.

porphyrion grinned and poised his spear over jason "yes! the last blood, the gods are forbidden from interfering!" he shouted with joy, but was quickly cut off when a black blur slammed into him.

when the smoke cleared from what jason would later find out was the result of a man being launched from an onager they found a porphyrion writhing in pain, with a man in form fitting black armor on top of him, the armor actually bent with him though jason had no doubt it could stop a stab, the giant had a sword in his chest, and after what seemed like hours, and it might've been, of everyone staring at them, he stood up, his face covered by a traditional spartan helmet. the rest of his armor was covered in a black set of armor right out of _300_ , and his cape was a bloody red on the inside but black on the outside. just then he saw amazons riding from the right and was that… no it couldn't be, greeks and romans working together?

the giants looked at the man with a mixture of fear and anger. enceladus growled "they have united, we must retreat, go now!" he commanded, sinking into the ground, followed by his brothers, he looked where porphyrion was, but there was nothing. how could that happen, there was no godly interference. but he noticed grape vines sinking into the earth, he must've gotten bacchus to help him.

the monsters started moving back, but the dark figure was not satisfied, he raised his hand, and i could practically feel the waves of concentration rolling off of him, when lava erupted, engulfing a good amount of monsters.

"HOLD!" he bellowed, and surprisingly everyone listened, all across the battlefield, even the hunters of artemis listened to the male. "with gaea on their side we will not accomplish anything by chasing them, on ground we slow down and they speed up, this being said they are after olympus! thus it is our objective to defend olympus! move up the mountain, renovate palaces, we will make base here!" he shouted and i found myself wondering who the hell this guy was before fading into unconsciousness.

when jason woke up he saw his friends surrounding him, _all_ of his friends. reyna, dakota, gwen and hazel were there, along with piper, leo, annabeth, frank and nico, but what shocked him most was the man he thought dead just casually strolling through the door eating a granola bar.

jason tried to make a sound but gagged out a "h-how?" making the other demigods swivel their heads to where percy was.

he casually walked over to him while the rest were in a state of shock and handed him the nectar by his bedside, he sluggishly drank it down and got handed a granola bar by percy, he gladly accepted, nibbling on it while trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

annabeth launched up and wrapped him in an embrace, pressing her lips to his. he returned with fervor, though piper, being a daughter of aphrodite, could tell there was no love in it, though he covered it up as missing her she could tell that he had lost all feeling towards her. hell, the domain of love being connected with emotions, she couldn't feel _any_ positive emotions rolling off of him, well, she could tell he was genuinely glad to see his friends again, but she doubted tartarus would leave him with any positive emotions.

meanwhile percy was grinning into the kiss for an entirely different reason than anyone suspected, he would play along, it would be fun to be able to tear her down from the inside. this way he would be able to win one more bargaining chip in this political game he knew he would set up.

"how did you get out?" piper questioned him, deciding to keep her thoughts to herself.

he 'reluctantly' broke away from the kiss, still keeping her close though. "well, let's just say the rock wall was very helpful…." he trailed off.

in the throne room zeus pounded his lightning bolt on the floor, starting the meeting. at the original olympus the gods were more orderly and strict… more godlike. he nodded to athena to speak.

"thank you father, we need to have a place for demigods to stay, this needs to be close enough to mt. olympus to defend it yet far enough to destroy their forces around nearly all of southeast europe. any ideas?" she asked, looking at annabeth, waiting for her to answer, but she was thinking.

"if i may?" a voice came from one of the small thrones, and athena nearly laughed, many people had their eyebrows raised, she nodded, waiting for him to embarrass himself.

"thank you milady" he said bowing "now i believe we should keep mt. olympus as our central base, keeping all of our resources here, if they take it all is lost anyways, then we have each of the seven and some other camp leaders if necessary form bases all around, for instance i could destroy any giant forces in serbia while jason destroys any in thessaloniki to macedonia." he said, while forming a map of SEE (south east europe) making many gods practically fall out of their thrones in shock that poseidon's child said something intelligent.

athena blinked. "that was…. surprisingly intelligent jackson, but there is one flaw. why would we let mortals inhabit our palace?" the goddess asked scoldingly and a little smugly.

he, however, had already planned for this. "because, milady, it would increase your power tenfold, renovating your old palace, and we would always be defending it. think, if destroying it, even if it's in this condition, would nearly make you fade, then what would repairing it do?" the child of poseidon asked.

the demigods that were watching, despite their shock, couldn't help but be reminded of octivian, but more persuasive and more subtle. hell, they couldn't even tell he was tricking anyone other than from experience of being around octivian all the time, and they knew him better than anyone. so, the gods wouldn't be able to tell _anything_ was amiss.

zeus nodded "very well, it is decided! the demigods will be staying on olympus. mars! set up a series of trials for the demigods." he commanded. "they will be tested, and their leadership will be based on that." and with that as an ending every god flashed out.

as the demigods were filtering out, piper walked up to where percy was joking with leo and jason, while annabeth was on his arm.

when he noticed her he smiled "hey pipes!" he greeted.

she smiled back as she hugged him, which was kind of awkward with annabeth there. "hey, can i borrow you for a moment?" she asked.

she got curious looks from the group, but percy looked like he planned for this to happen, nodding and kissing annabeth on the forehead before following her to behind an abandoned palace.

she turned on him and slapped him as soon as they were out of sight and earshot, tried to anyway. he caught her hand inches from his face and pinned her against the wall, holding both of her arms to the side. he gave her a look in the eye, and released her. "you know, you could've asked for explanations before you attempted to hit me" he scolded her. she wasn't exactly sure. what excuse he could come up with for stringing annabeth along like that? she couldn't exactly think of one.

she looked at him expectantly with anger clear. he took out an amulet from under his shirt as an answer and sat down on an old marble bench, it was a miracle it could keep him up. "what's that?" she asked, despite her anger she couldn't keep the curiosity out of her voice.

he smirked "the ones who informed me of annabeth cheating on me" he said nonchalantly.

she covered her mouth with her hands. she was in disbelief at what he had said, but could tell it was true. he raised an eyebrow towards her. "i thought you were supposed to be the love expert, but you couldn't even tell" he said with a smirk.

she was speechless. percy dropped all playfulness and stood up to hold her. "you should sleep on this pipes, but as much as i care for you, we _will_ have problems if you tell the others, _okay?_ " he asked, looking her in the eyes.

"why?" she asked.

he smirked at her and she felt chills go up her spine, he was revealing a part of his true nature, piper could tell. "i wouldn't want to lose a bargaining chip would i? now go and sleep, you deserve it." he encouraged her, before patting her on the shoulder and moving past her.

near midnight that night he put a finger to annabeth's neck, feeling her pulse. she was asleep, good. he slowly got out of bed and donned some sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

he silently made his way downstairs until he got to a door. he slowly and as quietly as he could opened it, making a mental call for blackjack. this gave him time to muse about earlier tonight. after getting drunk as hell with jason and leo, he had come here, his private palace, and 'celebrated' his return.

honestly, he didn't even know if he could call it sex. he had barely gotten any pleasure out of it, compared to his lovers anyways, but it seemed like annabeth had the best sex she had gotten in months.

but _now_ he would _actually_ celebrate. he continued his musing until he saw blackjack a half hour later. as his pegasus landed right next to him, panting, percy moved towards him and started stroking his mane, instructing him to take five.

a little bit later he was riding on blackjack towards a clearing a good five miles away. soon enough he was there, and told his pegasus to leave and get some doughnuts. he moved towards the center and placed his amulet down, muttering a prayer. soon the five rivers were in front of him, immediately they moved to embrace him on all sides. he put his arms around styx and lethe and pulled them closer, he missed them so damn much over the last few weeks. finally, though, he would get release.

without a word he started kissing phlegethon, only to grow more heated throughout the night.

percy decided he wanted some exercise, so didn't call blackjack back and jogged back to olympus. it wasn't like he needed it, but he needed to keep in shape if he were to win this war. when he got back he decided to go grab some coffee from some shacks that had been set up. naiads hadn't _quite_ gotten to renovating the palaces, but had already set up a myriad of different stores.

the trials would be today, from what he'd been hinted in on anyways. he assumed it was going to be a knowledge or strategy test with athena, most likely chess or some other strategy game, hell maybe even a simulation.

then there was a 99% chance that ares/mars did the combat phase, he mused as he took a sip of the freshly brewed coffee, giving a nod to a naiad who blushed and stared at her feet.

he rolled his eyes. apparently along with nymphs naturally being attracted to children of poseidon, he was very handsome according to acheron, hell, they all said it but acheron had pushed the point a bit.

anyway, after that he assumed there would be a leadership evaluation. well, maybe not, zeus didn't seem like the guy to value leadership skills.

he sat down at a small table the naiads had set up. he simply looked to his left at the beautiful scenery, it was hard to enjoy the simple things in life nowadays.

about a minute or two after he had sat down he sensed someone sitting in the seat across from him. he smiled "sometimes i wonder milady." percy started.

aphrodite hummed, curious to hear more of this. "are you the olympian goddess of beauty or the olympian goddess of human beauty?" he asked curiously.

he had always wondered that, was he admiring her domain by doing this? or some other goddesses. she smirked. "well, a secret for a secret i suppose, tell me who your lover is and i tell you, it's killing me not to know" she admitted.

he took a look up and smirked at her. "i apologise milady, but my lover will remain anonymous, unfortunately, and believe me when i say i wish i could be with them in public" he assured her.

she gave a small shrug, that alone nearly taking off her entire dress. she noticed his lingering gaze and smirked. "so, you aren't in a serious relationship, shame, i would've had fun with that." she sighed.

he grinned as he put his hands up in mock surrender. "just because i'm loyal doesn't mean i don't enjoy a view by any means. oh, and trust me when i say they're out of your power" he assured her.

she pouted. he felt the urge to pinch her cheek at the moment, but she was _nothing_ compared to when phlegethon got all 'doggy eyed' on him. one time she made him rescue a hellhound pup from the abyss of typhoon, which is what he was doing when he found the book. he had to fight half a legion of cyclops for the little guy, not much trouble but still, for one pup he wondered why it was worth it.

however she absolutely insisted on spoiling the hell out of the pup while he was there, he ate half of nearly every meal, however phleggy absolutely refused to feed the guy hellhound meat, he could kinda see why but drakon was like a gourmet food in tartarus and he ate 80% of their storage.

he snapped back to the present where aphrodite had just lay a hand on his thigh, a little too close to the 'rivers only' department for his liking. "well, loyal or not, let me know if you want some pleasure" she purred, before he could respond, she flashed out.

he smirked, well, that was not the most cold goodbye he'd ever received. in the middle of that thought, a slap connected with his cheek, and he noticed dryads close all of their shops at once.

he blinked as he rubbed his cheek "well, i'm popular today, hello milady" he muttered, looking over the pissed off looking twelve-year-old in front of him.

she didn't seem in the mood for joking or formalities, at all. he let out an annoyed sigh as she dragged him towards her palace, the olympians had renovated all of their temples and palaces, just not minor ones. she all but threw him into her temple and slammed the door before moving to kick him in the torso.

he wasn't really hurt, as i mentioned before his pain tolerance was extremely high, but he still groaned and the wind really _was_ knocked out of him.

she straddled him and 'pinned' his hands behind his head. he raised an eyebrow "i didn't think any deities outside of lady aphrodite or perhaps lord zeus had hormones, but i'm just being proven wrong over and over when it comes to you aren't i?" he taunted.

as soon as he finished saying it, he was pelted with a myriad of punches. the first few were _very_ easy to take, just normal -albeit hard- punches. seeing his lack of reaction, she poured a little godly energy into it. yet again, barely a reaction, it was just a sting to him. she growled as she poured _lots_ of energy into it, which was the equivalent of having a nuke exploding in his face. percy cursed and gave iron skin to his face.

artemis cursed as she waved her hands around, attempting to numb the pain. before she could do anything though, he gently wrapped her hands in his, healing it, and his eyes softened a fraction. "i apologize milady, i should not be messing around like that" he apologised formally.

artemis blinked. she scowled as she stood up. "you used to be a king among men perseus, what has changed you? you cheat on an innocent girl, open up to aphrodite and last of all you suck up to the gods for power! WHAT HAS CHANGED THE ONE GOOD MAN ON THIS INFERNAL PLANET!?" she demanded from him.

he brushed dust off of his hellhound biker jacket as he stood up. "well, i think you know exactly what could do that and much worse to even gods" he commented. it was a light hearted tone, like he couldn't care less about this conversation, but there was an unheard undertone, he was still very bitter about what happened in tartarus, he was in there _alone_ , kronos himself wouldn't stand a chance in that place, nor she _or_ her father, or any number of relatives of hers, right up into primordials.

he smiled lightly "besides, she was cheating first" he informed her.

she blinked "what?" she asked, like she misheard.

he chuckled "i honestly have no idea how you manage to know about my affairs, but none of annabeth's." he said disbelievingly. he rolled his eyes. "anyway, if i may be excused, i have a date with my _wonderful_ and _loyal_ girlfriend" he drawled.

she simply nodded slightly. she glared at his back as he left her temple. she had officially given up on the male race. seconds later, in a flash of light, she was gone.

after a picnic with annabeth, the trials were called into session, to see what placing they would get. first, was combat.

piper was up first and she did better than most expected her to do against mars, rolling and dodging all over the place, charmspeaking him lots to make him slow down, but he was a disciplined roman, and would not stray easily. after a minute or two of avoiding him, mars got in a shot with a faint, holding the sword at her neck. next, was annabeth.

she put on her cap, turning invisible, and though it helped her some he could easily see her footprints in the dust of the arena floor. within a minute she was out, having relied too much on her hat.

hazel was after, unable to call in arion she did good, and percy felt pride swell through him, remembering their little secret tutoring sessions while they were on the argo where he had managed to pick up some tricks with the mist and she horseback riding and swordplay. she evaded him, using the mist and metal to create a labyrinth in which mars only found her and evaded her by being able to sense her with godly senses and powers.

frank did decent, mars swearing on the styx not to show favoritism to anyone, he had been fighting a bear for the last 3 minutes now, and the bear was starting to tire out. eventually, in one last act of desperation, he turned into an elephant, only to have a sword at his gigantic neck within the next few seconds.

then, was Leo, coming up with twin hammers, in which he fought ok with, but with no allies to distract mars he couldn't cook up any gadgets, rendering him nearly useless, especially against a fire-proof god like mars.

next was jason and he grinned, he would get to be last, amazing dramatic effect. as if sensing his thoughts, frank grinned over at him, them both thinking the same thing, before annabeth and hazel both flicked their respective boyfriends in the temple, rolling their eyes muttering about boys.

he fake winced and rubbed his head as he turned his attention back to jason. he was currently flying, launching lightning bolts at mars, though he was just batting them out of the air, and it was apparent jason was tiring.

after a few minutes, jason gathered up all his remaining strength, forcing it into one bolt which sent mars back into the wall, only to stagger up and walk over to hold his sword at jason's throat.

after a 'recharge' from the rest of the gods, percy was up. he pulled out anaklusmos, it's multiple colors glinting in the light as he grinned. quite a few gods eyed the weapon, feeling the power rolling off of it. it didn't seem _too_ powerful, just slightly more powerful than the original, and thought it had a minor enchantment or something of the sort. what they didn't know, though, was that the reason the weapon didn't seem so powerful, is that it drew it's power source from somewhere else.

mars chuckled "well, half-blood, let's see if you can defeat me now, at my strongest strength in millennia, at my own home no less!" he bellowed with laughter.

percy immediately knew this wouldn't be as easy a fight as last time, for one mars was more powerful, and these were the gods of legends, not the ones of modern times. these were the ones that shook mountains with a swipe of their hand, reducing cities to rubble with words.

the question was; was percy any less powerful. with the gods powers increasing, so had their children's.

most were surprised at his appearance, black form fitting jeans with a form fitting black t-shirt and a hellhound jacket, it wasn't really suited for fighting.

all thoughts were disbanded as mars charged.

percy immediately leapt up, tapping into his stormbringer powers with unparalleled concentration. that was the thing, while children of hades and zeus may seem like they had the most power, poseidon had the most potential, if you could master it enough. he had domains covering the earth sea and sky (as well as liquid, gas and solid), and percy wondered what better time to test it out than with this incredible power boost.

he manipulated the winds to launch him, sending him over mars. with a backflip for good luck, he landed in a roll, ensuring a smooth landing. he turned just in time to intercept a blow from mars and parry it, but the momentum was gone, and there wasn't much force behind the blow.

it was clear mars wasn't fooling around now like he had been with the others, no funny business, he had a vendetta.

mars lashed out, a flurry of slashes being sent his way, it seemed as if every time he blinked there was another blade in front of his face, just in time for him to deflect it.

mars summoned a sword to his other hand, drawing many cries of protest from his friends, as he had not used the power in their duels, and percy was going to lose because of it.

but, to their shock, percy just grinned. keeping both hands on anaklusmos, he pushed up as hard as he could, just enough to make sure mars didn't decapitate him while he slipped around him, narrowly missing the blade on the left. using the winds again, needing even more power, he jumped as high as he could, with the assistance of the air making it ten feet. he gathered his power, summoning a spear to his right hand using the blessing of pallas, coating it with the rest of his raw power, ensuring it would hit with a bang, and throwing it at mars, causing an explosion that shook all of olympus.

he, meanwhile, was sent flying into a wall, unceremoniously falling to the ground, where he was panting and sweating like never before. he wasn't experienced with the air powers, and each time he used them it felt like he was lifting the entire mediterranean.

soon, he felt himself being torn apart down to each molecule, moved, and put back together, all in the duration of a fraction of a second. this, however, was not his first time flashing, and he was able to keep the contents of his stomach where it belonged.

he saw a sun god frowning down on him, before he passed his hand over percy's eyes, and he fell into endless darkness.

when he awoke, he was not in the surroundings he expected. morpheus had let him control his dreams, as he had learnt in tartarus, as a way of repaying him for granting him amnesty. he also had an uncanny ability to manipulate the mist. not nearly to hazel's extent, where she could fool gods, but to the point where with a bit of concentration, and a power surge, he could have all of greece believing they were at war with italy.

yeah, the mist was powerful.

but anyways, this also counted as being aware of his dreams, so he did not have the usual 'unsteadiness' most people got when exiting morpheus' realm, and as such he was fully expecting to wake up in apollo's palace or the 'olympus hospital'. _not,_ his and annabeth's bed.

he was in some black baggy sweatpants, with no shirt.

frowning, he hopped out of bed, opening the door and calmly walking downstairs.

he found annabeth, hazel and piper all talking, and as he came into view, they all immediately stopped. so, they were talking about him.

he sent a discreet warning glance in piper's direction, reminding her about how serious he could get.

annabeth stood up, drinking in 1: that percy was shirtless and 2: piper and hazel seemed to realise how welly toned he was and their faces turned bright red, from jealousy and embarrassment.

he raised an eyebrow toward the other two as he absent-mindedly gave annabeth a peck on the lips. "sorry, i'll go get a shirt on. be right back" he excused himself, jogging up the stairs.

the whole way, he wondered what they were talking about.

quickly, he deduced they must have been talking about noticing changes in his behavior.

as much as he hated to admit it, annabeth -used to- know him better than anyone. and hazel and piper had taken on the roles of his little sisters, and were most likely talking about ways to help him.

he knew (well, according to lethe, and she was never wrong) that annabeth still loved him, but had too easily strayed, and just succumbed to peer pressure, trying to convince herself she was doing the right thing.

but the thing he hated most was betrayal or disloyalty, including lying and especially cheating. this may seem hypocritical to some, but she had broken his loyalty first.

he noted this all as he threw on a white t-shirt and jogged back down the stairs.

he noticed the girls making idle chit-chat as he walked back into the room and pulled out a chair, soon after sitting in it.

"so, where are the guys" he began.

hazel shrugged "apparently teaching some new how did they put it 'cadets?' how to effectively battle large groups of monsters" she explained.

percy nodded. during the titan war, they had the best demigods in millennia. usually, 3 campers could barely take out a hellhound, (an example of this was his near death by hell hound in the middle of hundreds of demigods, when he first played CTF.) but in the titan war they were nothing, as a result of the demigods being hard-pressed for five years, training nearly 24-7.

now, they would be trained by the most powerful demigods to ever live, basically being trained as if in an army.

"so, what happened at the trials?" he inquired.

piper's eyes widened, remembering why he was asleep in the first place. "percy, if it weren't for the god's protecting the arena, the entire thing would've crumbled. so, despite the fact you were knocked unconscious, ares was sent to _tartarus_. they had to use their collective power to pull him out he was so deep, and they're saying it was your win by a landslide!" she exclaimed. he had known for a while now the gods _could_ have pulled him out of tartarus, but without a solid plan, he was not going to go charging at some gods.

he saw their curious looks and decided to ease their curiosity. "i'll explain what i did there later, where are the guys? at the arena?" he guessed.

at annabeth's nod he shrugged. "i guess i'll leave you ladies then, might as well join them" he said, standing up and giving annabeth a peck on the lips before jogging over to the arena.

when he got there he saw jason tutoring nearly a hundred kids at one time how to find the weak points of a dracaena and cyclops, and how to take them down the quickest.

he spotted nico in the shadows, who seemed to think nobody could see him. unfortunately for him, spending years in tartarus and time in the palace of night, he had adapted _lots_ to the darkness. it had been years since he'd been to the palace of night, but tartarus' effects still made earth seem extremely bright to him.

he moved towards nico, noticing a twitch of surprise when nico saw that percy detected his presence.

leaning up against the wall, they fell into an uncomfortable silence, watching the campers practice.

eventually, percy decided to break the silence. "it's been awhile, you know" he said casually.

nico sent him a sideways glance. "yeah." he said simply.

percy frowned. "you know nico, you can talk to me. you know it's been years for me, and weeks for you. i know what you went through nico." he pointed out, hoping to get mr. corpse breath to speak to him.

"well, what is there to talk about perce? nothing has happened since we last saw each other that you'd be comfortable with sharing" nico objected.

percy shrugged. "actually, not really. to be honest after i spent a while down there it kind of got better than this hell-hole. got laid, have some beautiful girlfriends, went hunting every day. got to eat drakon, which is actually really good by the way, made some allies and got new weapons. i mean really nico, it's fine" he assured him.

nico stared at him wide eyed, spluttering. "you're cheating on annabeth? with something _down there_ no less?"

percy raised an eyebrow as he put a finger to nico's neck, using a good fraction of his power just to view his memories. "yeah, nico, don't try to lie, we both know what annabeth's doing" he snorted.

nico's eyes widened. "how did you-" he cut nico off.

"i told you, nico, i made allies. besides, were you going to say something about my girlfriends?" he asked, with a smirk promising pain should he repeat what he previously said.

nico's eyes widened. "no- i mean yes! how are you going around getting more than one girlfriend randomly… and i'm wondering who they are" he let out in one breath, obviously worried at the thought of incurring the wrath of the elder demigod.

percy chuckled, ruffling his hair. "for the first one, i just have that lady charm that you wish you had little bro" he chuckled. "and for the second one, that is strictly classified information" he joked.

nico rolled his eyes, absent-mindedly swatting percy's hand off his head. "whatever you say. anyway, you should probably get some practice in. the gods said they would resume trials as soon as you were up. they're probably on their way right now" he told percy.

percy shrugged. "alright, i'll just go there then, where are the trials?" he inquired.

nico shrugged "athena's temple, i'd let the other's know you're awake before heading there" he suggested.

percy nodded, going with the idea.

ten minutes later he was walking up the stairs of athena's temple, joking around with jason and frank while leo walked behind.

inwardly, he was glad leo was not being included. while he couldn't outright hurt leo, reminding him he was the outcast would hurt him a bit, nothing compared to what he was going to do in the end though.

pretty soon, they all quieted down, taking seats in a room and finding the girls were already there.

soon, they were individually called into a separate room by athena, where they were apparently told not to share anything they had done in said room. those going in the room was in the same order as the fights.

when it was percy's time, he stood up and walked toward the door calmly, opening it and walking through, making sure to shut it behind him.

after a few more seconds of walking, he found a table, with athena sitting at it and a chess board on it. he cautiously pulled out a chair and sat in it, noticing her cold look and silence. "well, milady, you seem in a bad mood" he pointed out.

she raised an eyebrow. "perseus jackson, do not presume i cannot sense my great uncles energy in you. this will be an interesting fight indeed." she noted, moving a pawn forward.

so, it continued, him gaining the middle using an old trick he had used in tartarus against his chess matches with lethe, (which he always lost, as a result of her being able to read his mind) using his queen to secure the center.

she, yet again, raised an eyebrow. "i'm impressed, even with some sort of koios' power, you are doing remarkably well. the best one so far, my daughter, closely followed up by the mars spawn, barely removed more than a few pawns" she praised.

percy chuckled as he shook his head, moving a bishop in the process. thi seemed to tick athena off a bit, so he decided to explain his amusement. "see, that's the thing" he drawled.

"you alway think it's koios, the titan of intelligence, as he was greek. but _coeus_ , no, he was the titan of _mentality, revolution, intellect_ and intelligence. koios was _weak,_ coeus powerful" he corrected the goddess, much to her anger and the amusement of the watching gods.

"of course, a low-rate arts and crafts goddess could never understand that" he mocked.

she glared at him with all her fury, face turning completely red in anger, resisting the urge to blast the demigod, as that would have horrible repercussions.

within five minutes she had calmed herself down, and realised she was making foolish moves too late. in her rage, she had only moved for the short term, not the long term. could that have been his plan.

within 8 more minutes the word "checkmate" was said by athena…. in disbelief.

percy got up, and athena half expected percy to gloat, but what came from his mouth next was not nearly that.

he bowed "i apologise, my lady. my comments were only meant to get you unstable, as i'm sure you have already guessed. i apologise for using psychological warfare, but-" he was cut off.

"all's fair in love and war" athena finished. she frowned "now, go." she dismissed him. with a final bow, he turned and strode out of the room.


	2. bye

This story is going down, EVERY story is going down on my profile. i sucked at writing, that's that. however, that said, my stories averaged like 10 reviews, but many more favorites/follows than most stories that have more reviews than this one. so RIP these stories. they're gone. thank you to those who DID review. ive been wanting to do this for a while, but just got my computer back. Shoutout to Allegra M and Hostiel for providing me with hours of entertaining conversation, even if hostiel did become a harry potter bitch. like wat a skrub. links to both their profiles are on mine

Signing out, probably for the last time (might try some other shit), it's That fucking random guy, or whichever of like 8 names you know me by


End file.
